


The Missing Sweatshirt

by a_stupid_human



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Good Sibling Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Sad Number Five | The Boy, supposed to be platonic sibling love y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_stupid_human/pseuds/a_stupid_human
Summary: Five finds Vanya's sweatshirt and doesn't return it. He discovers that having it with him makes him less stressed.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80





	The Missing Sweatshirt

The apocalypse had been narrowly avoided by the family calmly talking things out with their sister. In the end, the siblings decided to live in the Hargreeves mansion together in order to assist in helping Vanya control her newly found powers. And so resumed the not quite as hectic, but still very unique lives of the Umbrella Academy.  
____________________________________________________________________________

One evening, Vanya asked her family if they had seen her sweatshirt, claiming that she had left the mansion in a rush and left it on the couch. None of the siblings reported ever seeing it though.

After dinner, Five retreated to his room to read. He knew it would be impossible to focus on his book in the main part of the house. With Luther and Diego fighting, and Klause being Klause, it was far too noisy for his liking. 

Alone in his room, Five threw on a worn sweatshirt. It was the same one Vanya had mentioned earlier. The soft fabric and warm feeling it gave him was comforting. Five had found the sweatshirt a while ago but he still could not return it to its owner. Having it gave him a sense of safety, reminding him that he was no longer stuck in the apocalypse. He had found his family again and the sweatshirt was a reminder that Vanya was safe.

The article of clothing was grounding. Without it, he had a feeling he would wake up one day and be back in the apocalypse. He feared that eventually he might time jump too far again and get stuck. But at least he would have a piece of Vanya with him.

One day, Five emerged from his room in the sweatshirt. Each of the siblings saw what he was wearing but were more surprised by his face. His expression was less serious, and more relaxed. Even more noticeable were his eyes. They no longer looked as haunted or anxious. It was as if great weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

Seeing her brother so at ease, Vanya smiled. She would gladly let Five keep her sweatshirt if it meant he was happy.

After that, if other missing items began reappearing with Five, no one mentioned it.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that it's so short. I hope you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
